Shape Of My Heart
by freeze1
Summary: My second Mimato, and planned out a lot better than the first! Matt and Mimi get in a fight, which leads Matt to realize exactly what Mimi means to him. [Mimato, One Sided Sorato]


Untitled

A/N: I really, REALLY like this story. A LOT. It's a Mimato…and it's really really sweet! Warning: In the beginning Matt thinks he likes Sora. THINKS! THINKS! He doesn't actually love Sora, like he says he does. Okay? Okay? Good! Good! 

Disclaimer: DIGIMON IS SO NOT MINE! IT IS SO FOX KID'S! FOX KIDS IS COOL! EVEN THOUGH I THINK THEY SHOULD PUT SOMEONE ELSE BESIDES DAVIS IN THE LITTLE BUBBLE! 

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed actually. That's interesting! Sora of all people!" Mimi Tachiwaka giggled into the end of her phone, her long pink hair hanging down over her shoulders as she lied on her stomach on the pink bed. 

"Yeah…well…don't make fun," Matt Ishida shot back, twirling around in the coated lounge chair, fiddling with the cord of his phone. 

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Mimi laughed into the phone. "These kinds of things aren't the things to make fun of. Why it would be perfectly rotten of me to do something like that!" 

"Just the kind of thing you would do," he chuckled, then stopped realizing the other end was being perfectly silent. "I didn't mean that! Honest! That was a joke!" Mimi laughed. 

"I know," she giggled. "But, you know, you will have some…shall we say…competition?" Matt stopped drawing lines absentmindedly on his pad of paper. 

"What do you mean, competition?" He asked. 

"Jeeze, you are at a total lack of TV," She laughed. "Competition? Like as in…Bill and Bob both like Janet? And they fight for her? _That _kind of competition?" 

"But Sora isn't a very popular girl," Matt said slowly. "Who would I be competing with?" Mimi sighed. 

"Don't you see it?" She asked. "Can't you just plain tell? It's easy! They way he looks at her? I mean, it's obvious!" 

"You've lost me," Matt stated simply. 

"Ugh!" Mimi groaned into the reciever. "Let me just put it this way: Sora is a very motherly figure. And sometimes those…uh…less…shall we say…intellectual people seem to be attracted to how friendly she is." 

"Wait…are you saying that Joe…" 

"No you idiot!" Mimi shouted. "Tai!" Matt sat there, stunned. 

"What do you mean?" He asked finally. 

"You really do need some serious help," Mimi laughed. "The way he always looks at her when he thinks no ones looking! The way he's always talking to her. How he'd never let anything happen to her. How the first person he'd trust Kari with is her! It's obvious, Matt!" He knew it, though. Somehow…he had known that all along. But he decided to change the subject. 

"But even if he does like her," he started, "How is Tai any competition for me? I'm much better looking. I've got more charms then Tai will ever have!" Mimi sighed. Matt could be so stupid sometimes. 

"Matt? I'll admit, you're the cutest of all the digidestined," she said seriously. "But that's not what Sora likes. Tai's cute…just as he is. He's silly, he's nice…and…he's always there for her when she needs him." Matt clenched his fist on the table. 

"But I can do all those things!" He argued. "I'm always there for her too! I can be funny! I'm nice! I've got all the qualities Tai has!" Mimi sighed. *Poor Matt,* she thought. *I wonder how much this will hurt him.* 

"Matt?" She whispered. "Tai's more than competition for you. I'm sorry but Tai…doesn't just like Sora. He loves her." Silence. Matt stared at the phone where his friend had been talking to him. 

"L-love?" 

"Yeah Matt," she whispered again. "I'm sorry." SNAP. The pencil Matt had been holding broke in half. 

"Are you saying I don't love her?" Matt threatened. By now, Mimi was getting impatient. 

"So what if I am?" She dodged. 

"Because if you are, you're so wrong!" He choked out. 

"As if Matt!" She screamed impatiently. "You like her because she's pretty! Because she's nice to you! You don't love her! You never did! There are so many other people in the world, Matt. And you picked her because she's easy to love! Don't be stupid and tell me you love her! That just isn't love!" By this time, Matt was beyond mad. 

"Don't you dare tell me who I love!" He yelled, not caring that Mimi was a girl, and his voice was definetely not girl friendly. 

"Oh yeah?" She challenged. "Tai loves her! You don't! I'm speaking sincerely here! And you know what? Sora loves him back!" 

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!" He screamed. "I LOVE HER! I DO! MORE THAN ANYTHING! AND SHE DOES NOT LOVE TAI!" Yet even though he was sure of his words, he couldn't seem to feel right when he said them. 

"FINE ISHIDA!" She screamed back at him. "GET YOUR HEARTBROKEN! I DON'T CARE!" And with that she slammed the phone down onto the reciever. 

MATT'S POV 

I stood there, looking at the phone, sweat boiling up on my forehead. She was wrong. She was just a stupid girl. What did she know? She was wrong. Wrong. 

She had to be wrong. Sora…Sora couldn't love Tai. They were best friends. It just couldn't happen. Could it? 

BEEP! BEEP! I stared down at my watch, wondering why it was beeping 2:30 over and over again. Then a thought came into my mind. I was supposed to meet Tai… 

Damn. 

I rushed out the door as fast as I could, my feet hitting the hard dirt again and again. Why Tai? Of all the people I had to see right now. Yeah, sure. My friend had just came back from a month long soccer camp late last night. But… 

"Matt!" I turned around to see a tall boy leaning against a bench. His hair was a third of his body as it stuck up over his head and his brown eyes were shining right at Matt. 

"Oh. Hey Tai," I greeted gruffly. Tai didn't notice. 

"So, wassup?" He asked cheerfully. "Didcha miss me?" He put on a puppy face. Normally I would've smiled and made some kind of a wise crack. 

"Course," I said calmly. Tai stared at him quizzically. 

"Uh…Matt?" He asked. "You okay? You're acting really weird." 

"Slept late," I stated simply. Tai nodded knowingly, then reached into his bag and pulled out some photos. 

"See these?" He asked, poking them under Matt's nose. "I won this trophy at the camp! Not to brag or anything, but I was the best one there." At this, I couldn't help but grin grimly. 

"You never brag," I said, glad Tai didn't notice the sarcasim. "But why pictures? Where's the trophy itself?" Tai smiled and pulled out a package all wrapped up with purple paper and a bow. 

"This is it," he smiled. 

"You're giving that away as a present?" I asked, staring at the package. Tai nodded. "To who?" Tai smiled. 

"Sora." The name spoken by Tai's mouth sent shivers down Matts spine. 

"Why her?" I asked, trying not to sound forcefull. 

"Oh," he said calmly, putting the stuff away. "We had been planning to go do some stuff this summer, like play soccer together and all. And then I got word of the soccer camp, and Sora found out about it and insisted I go. It was an all boys camp, and I didn't want to leave her behind after I'd told her we'd have some fun like the good old days. But she insisted. So I brought her back a present!" A sea of rage was boiling up inside Matt as Tai chattered away, and so he turned to face him. Then something struck him. I remembered Tai saying something about meeting up with Sora. So that meant I would have to see them both…together… 

"Listen Tai, don't you get to comfor…" But Tai wasn't looking at him. Instead he was pointing in another direction. 

"Speaking of Sora, there she is now!" He exclaimed. "Sora!" I followed his hand to a girl standing infront of a shop. Her orange hair flowed down to her shoulders and the light blue tank top fit perfectly around her slim waist. She turned around at the calling of her name, then spotted the two boys. 

"TAI!!!" She exclaimed, racing towards them, her arms opened. She threw herself into Tai's arms, hugging him tightly. 

"You're back!" She laughed happily. "I missed you so much, Tai!" I stared at the two as an odd feeling started to boil in my stomach. I looked at their faces. Sora's was one of pure glee, and Tai looked like he was in heaven on earth. 

"I missed you, too," he said, letting her go. The look on their faces seemed like it had been drawn out of a romance novel. Could Mimi have actually been right… 

"Oh, hi Matt!" Sora said, finally noticing that Tai wasn't the only one there. I smiled and nodded, about to say something when Tai interrupted. 

"I got something for you Sora!" He laughed, pulling out the parcel from his bag. I felt a lump form in my throat. He was going to have to watch this… 

"Oh…Tai!" She breathed as she unrapped the gift. "This is your trophie! You…you really didn't need to do this!" He smiled at her. 

"Yeah," he shrugged. "But I felt bad about leaving you all alone…and besides! I've got plenty of pictures of it!" I stood there, watching the glow spread across Sora's face. 

"That's my Tai!" She squealed happily. *My Tai? MY Tai?* This was going on far too long. He watched Sora's blue eyes sparkle at the boy, and watched his face turn down, a shade of pink creeping onto his cheeks. 

Was he…blushing? 

"Uh…you guys?" I cut in, stepping infront of Tai. "We should probably get going." Silently I wished that that made sense, since I had no idea if they were actually going anywhere. But Sora gasped knowingly. 

"Oh, you're right!" She exclaimed. "Come on, Tai! Matt! We're going to be late!" And with that she took the two boys hands and led them on down the road. 

I turned my gaze to the girl next to him. Her beautiful eyes turned forward, her short orange hair ruffling in the wind. Sora Takenoichi…Sora Ishida…Sora Kamiya… 

"Matt?" I turned my gaze from Sora to look into Tai's confused face. 

"Yeah?" 

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked, reaching his free hand over and touching Matt's forehead slightly. I shook the hand off. 

"Of course!" I spat. "Why do you ask?" 

"Hmmmm," he pondered, sticking his hand to my head. "Maybe it's because you're staring out into space? Or that you're talking to everyone like they're sticking up a 'We Hate Matt' sign?" I was about to reply when Sora pointed at something. 

"We're here you guys!" She exclaimed. "It's arriving in 5 minutes! We're just in time!" I stared at the girt next to him. 

"What do you mean?" I asked. Quickly I looked around him, seeing a huge sign showing a plane was arriving. "A plane? Who's on that?" Sora and Tai looked at me like I was crazy. 

"Matt?" Tai asked quietly. "And I thought Sora was disorganized!" I cringed as Sora playfully thwaked Tai upside the head. 

"Stupid Tai!" She giggled. "Matt…don't you remember! Mimi's coming back for a week and we're picking her up!" The whole world seemed to stop. Mimi? I was…going to have to see…MIMI? 

"Look!" Tai shouted, pointing up into the sky. "A plane! That's her!" I felt my head turn on instinct to look up at the arriving plane. I saw Sora jump up and down with glee at the thought of seeing her best friend again. 

Mimi. How…how…I had been so mean to her. No. I hadn't. It was the other way. She was just a monster. Trying to keep him away from the person he loved. It was her. Not him. Her. Her. Wasn't it? 

I watched as the plane landed and the conductor stepped out, letting out the ladder leading down. Then I saw a figure approach the doorway. And there she was. 

Her pink hair bounced down past her shoulders, gleaming in the sunlight. She had a white tank top on which tightened in on her stomach fitting perfectly with her short pink skirt. On her feet she wore platform shoes, rising her just a little bit off the ground. A bag was slung around her waist and a pair of sunglasses were in her hands. She had a smile on her face which could melt down anyone. 

"Sora!" She squealed, racing over to her friend and throwing her arms around her. "I've missed you so much!" Sora hugged back. 

"I've missed you too!" She exclaimed. "Japan just isn't the same without you!" Tai stood just infront of Matt, smiling at the two and shaking his head. He was never one for girl things. 

"You've changed Mimi," Sora said, letting go of her friend and staring her in the eye. "You're certainly more outgoing than before." Mimi laughed, and the laugh sent small chills down Matt's spine. 

"I like to be…lemme see…adventerous?" She giggled. "Besides. It's not like I'm mean to people. I just give advice. Like always!" Sora smiled. 

"You're just about the nicest person I've ever met Mimi Tachiwaka," she beamed. "You're not mean at all! You should see this place without you. The purity is soooooooooo needed." Mimi laughed as I cringed. Nice? Advice? Is that what that was? Not mean? *I don't know how much more of this I can take…* I thought to myself. 

"Oh, I forgot!" Sora cried. "Here's Tai!" Mimi happily ran over and gave Tai a small hug as he smiled at her. 

"Finally someone remembered ME!" He laughed. "Nice to see ya, Mimi. We've all missed you." Sora smiled, then pointed over to Matt. 

"And Matt's here too!" I felt a chill run down my spine as Mimi's brown eyes met my. She seemed surprised as she stared at me, wondering what I would do. 

And suddenly to him it seemed like no one in the world was more innocent. 

And I couldn't stand it. 

Before I could say anything I turned around and rushed out, straight into Tai, knocking him over. I heard shouts from behind him, and I could barely make out Sora calling him to come back. But I couldn't. I just couldn't. 

I couldn't face her again. 

---------------------------------------------------------- 

MATT'S POV (again) 

What had I done? What had I gotten myself into? I sat down in the large red chair for the 10th time in the last three minutes, then got up for the 10th. I was too restless to do anything. This was just insane. 

I heard what sounded like an impatient knock on my door just as I had sat down in the chair again, making me get up. 

"Coming!" I shouted, opening the door. There infront of me stood a girl, her face red and her beautiful eyes angry. "S-Sora?" 

"Matt!" She yelled at me. "How could you!" I stepped backwards in shock. 

"W-What are you talking about?" I asked, putting my hands infront of me for protection. I actually might need it. 

"You know very well what I'm talking about!" She screamed at me. "What you did to Mimi!" *No. Not now*, I thought to myself. *Not this…please…* 

"I…" 

"Do you know how much you hurt her?" She asked me harshly. "The second you saw her you just walked away as though she was dirt! She stood there for a minute, a hurt look on her face and she hasn't been the same since!" I cringed as she spoke, barely being able to keep eye contact with her. But she wasn't finished yet. 

"And then there's what you did to Tai!" I shuddered, knowing this would come too. "You almost broke his arm! I thought you were his friend, and you pushed right past him, not even hearing his cry of pain!" By now there were tears in here eyes, and I could feel some welling up in mine. 

"Mimi's staying at my apartment," Sora continued, forcing me to look straight at her. "We didn't go out to diner as planned, we just went home. And she was so quiet! Not like her usual self! And then she just put on her sweater and walked out the door, leaving a not saying she was going on a walk!" 

"I-I'm sorry," I whispered, turning my face to look at the ground. But she pushed it back to look at her. 

"Sorry?" She challenged. "SORRY? Is that ALL you have to say?" By now, tears were streaming from her eyes. But I couldn't stand it any more. 

"YES!" I screamed, not even thinking about who I was talking to. "LOOK, I HAD MY REASONS! OKAY?" I could feel my voice rise up as my eyes filled with tears. 

"REASONS?" She screamed back at me. "HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT? AND YOU HAVE THE CREST OF FRIENDSHIP!!!" I couldn't speak. The hallways was silent except for Sora's sobs. Her words cut through me like a knife. Finally the word just came to me. 

"And you have the crest of love." And with that I slammed the door in her face and walked into my appartment. 

What had I just done? I had screamed at her. Screamed at Sora. And I…I…I thought I loved Sora. I couldn't tell anymore. 

I made my way to my bed, turning off the light to lie in the darkness. I had told Mimi that I was as good as Tai at grabbing a woman. Better, even. But that wasn't true…for Sora… 

I might be cute. But that's the only quality I have that Tai doesn't. Tai…he really loves her. I realized that now. He had a way of charming her, his little clumsy ways just found a way into her heart. He could set a simple joke and get a smile out of everyone. Me? Never in a million years. 

But when I said that I loved Sora? When I told Mimi that I swore to god I loved her as much as Tai did? 

I was wrong. 

Sora…is like a mother to me. I realized that. She has ways which makes you feel safe…like a baby who's afraid of the dark. A way of making you feel special inside, like you really mean something. 

But it's a motherly love. A sisterly love. 

I didn't have anyone. I thought that the feeling Sora gave me…was love. But I was wrong. I tried to create myself a fantasy where there was always a happy ending. But I just ended up turning it into a nightmare. 

Suddenly a picture came into my head. A young TK was playing at the seaside, making sandcastle. Then a girl approached him. Her long brown hair flowed behind her as she bent down to him, making sure not to get any sand in her pink bathing suit. She smiled, laughing as she picked up a shovel and started to help the little boy. 

Mimi… 

I remembered that day at the beach. Tai was showing off as usual, Sora was hanging around with him, Izzy had for once taken a break off his computer, Joe was trying to learn how to swim…and they were all out in the water playing. For some reason, I'd felt left out. So I'd sat out and watched over TK. I'd watched Mimi come up and start to play with the little boy, her smile reflecting in the sunlight. Maybe she had felt the same way as I had… 

Mimi wasn't that bad, I realized. I just imagined her to be a bratty little girl. But she wasn't. She had a side…a side which she only showed people she cared about. Like Sora, like little kids like TK…and suddenly it struck me. 

People she cared about… 

_I'm sorry Tai. But…I…Tai doesn't just like her. He loves her. _

I'll admit you're the cutest of all the digi-destined. 

GET YOUR HEARTBROKEN! I DON'T CARE! 

Me. 

I'm sorry… 

--------------------------------- 

A/N: This is really weird. It's just that this part is the songfic part. K? And it's mostly Matt…but it's got some parts where it's Mimi's POV. Stick with me, K? Good! Now…I know most people don't do this…but PLEASE ACTUALLY READ THE SONG! Thanx. It will help you out a lot. Also…the end of this story is kind of confusing. The parts in bold are Matt's POV, and the parts in regular are Mimi's. I'll warn you when this starts to happen. 

MATT'S POV 

I straightened the outfit, trying not to make it seem like it itched. But, of course, that was impossible. Pulling the neckline a little further away from my neck again I looked over my lines. We were already half way through the show… 

We had gotten the band together to perform a concert for all the digi-destined. I could feel the heat of the crowd…not as extatic as usual. I had tried not to look at Sora…and Mimi…but I couldn't help it sometimes. 

I stood in the back of the stage. I'd told the lights to shine it low, so that just my face was visible. My regular show costume, the snazzy outfit, they'd think that was what I was wearing. 

"L adies and gentlemen!" I announced, hearing the appreciation of the crowd. "Us digi-destined have been together a long while. Yet over the years, we've all had to go our separate ways. We'd just like to introduce some of our friends who have been a way for a while and journey'd a long way to meet us at this gathering! One of them was invited to go to a month long soccer camp, and he's just returned! Let's give a big hand for Tai Kamiya!" Tai stood up, and I couldn't help but chuckle at his outfit. Sure…he'd TRIED to look nice. Tai winked at me and sat back down. Good old Tai. Forgive and forget… 

"And another member of our team who's moved all the way to New York," I managed to choke out. "Let's all give it up for Mimi Tachiwaka!" I looked into the crowd and spotted the pink hair. She slowly stood up, her face a grim expression, not a single wrinkle in her short pink dress. She nodded to the crowd and sat back down, not making eye contact with me. And I couldn't help but feel guilty… 

"I've just got one more song to sing before we go," I said. "It's a song I've prepared all by myself, just last night. My band doesn't know it…and so I'll be singing it by myself. Also…I'd just like to dedicate this to someone. I don't know whether they're here or not, and if they are, whether they'd listen. This is Shape Of My Heart." I walked out and started to sing. 

_Baby, please try to forgive me_

If only she would forgive me. Maybe she would listen to what I had to say… 

_Stay here don't put out the glow_

ease. Say with me. I'm singing to you. 

_Hold me now don't bother_

Just hold me please. 

_If every minute it makes me weaker_

Take away the pain I'm feeling inside. 

_You can save me from the man that I've become _

oh yeah 

After all I've done…maybe the only way I can get out of this is with you by my side… 

_Looking back on the things I've done _

I was trying to be someone 

I sang. I could feel the music flow inside me. I could feel my soul sinking in, beating out the words. I was trying to be someone. Trying to be someone…I wasn't… 

_Played my part, kept you in the dark _

Now let me show you the shape of my heart 

That's not me. Won't you please listen? That's not the shape of my heart. 

MIMI'S POV 

What was happening to him? I watched his face carefully as he moved into the song. Matt was stubborn. I shouldn't feel bad for him, I told myself. After what he did to me. After how much he hurt me. Yet I found myself turning to my best friend…and the only person I could think of was Matt… 

_Sadness is beautiful_

I watched as Tai walked up to Sora, a slight tinge of red on his cheeks. Sora turned to meet him, a smile on her face. 

"Hi Tai! It's a pretty song, isn't it?" He nodded slowly. 

_Loneliness is tragical_

"Sora? Listen…" he whispered, looking straight at her. I held my breath as I watched, knowing Matt was watching too. "KarisbeenteasingmeforalongtimeaboutthisandsaidIdidn'thavethecouragetodothisbutthenisaidshedidn'teitherandshe'swithTKsoihavetoprovethat" Sora smiled. 

"Slow down, Tai." 

_So help me I can't win this war oh no_

"Do you…wanna dance?" 

_Touch me now don't bother_

I watched, horrified at Sora's surprised face. She stood up, her hand held over her heart and looked him straight in the eye. 

"Of course I will," she whispered to his turned away face. Tai, who had obviously been expecting a negative answer whirled around to face her. I couldn't believe what was happening…Just when Matt… 

_If every second it makes me weaker_

"R-Really?" He asked hopefully. She smiled and slowly took his hand. 

_You can save me from the man I've become_

"Sure." 

_Looking back on the things I've done I was trying to be someone_

I watched as Sora wrapped her arms around a blushing Tai's neck as he lead her out to the dance floor. 

_I played My Part And kept you in the dark_

I'd tried to warn him. I…I'd tried to make him listen to me. Didn't he understand? I cared about him! And now he had to go through…this… 

_Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

I'm so sorry Matt. 

_I'm here with my confession_

I felt a single tear slip down my cheek as I watched them dance. 

_Got nothing to hide no more_

Tai and Sora belonged together. I had always known it. But why hadn't Matt listened to me? He just screamed…like I was nothing… 

I_ don't know where to start_

And then he walked away from me…Doesn't he care? The way that I care? 

_But to show you the shape of my heart_

I heard the words and the tears poured out. He meant what he was singing. He had written the song not just to make a great hit…but because he was trying to get out what was in his heart. 

I turned to look at him, trying to hold the tears back. Trying to put on a face that would let him know that it would be alright. Trying… 

MATT'S POV 

_I'm looking back on things i've done_

I saw her start to look at me, her brown eyes turn to see me. She knew that I had seen them start to dance. And I could see the sorrow in her face. 

_I never wanna play the same old part_

And even though she was trying to hide it…I could see the tears forming in her eyes as I watched her without looking straight at her. 

For me. 

_Keep you in the dark_

And I could feel the tears forming in mine. 

_Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

I couldn't take my eyes off of her…and I knew that it was time. I had to get this out. And with that I stared her straight in the eye. I knew who I was singing for. 

Mimi Tachiwaka. 

A/N: It's happening. Remember…Matt's in bold. Mimi's in regular. K? Good! Keep reading! 

_Looking back on the things I've done_

I saw his eyes shift to stare at mine, and suddenly I found myself lost in them. He stared at me and I could see the drops of tears crashing down onto the stage. Matt…are you… 

**Mimi. I…I'm sorry…**

_I was trying to be someone (trying to be someone) _

**Please Mimi…you know why I'm doing this…**

Why are you doing this, Matt? To yourself? I've forgiven you! You don't need to be sorry! Oh…please… 

_Played my part, kept you in the dark_

And suddenly it struck me. 

_Now let me show you the shape of my heart (Now let me show you the true shape of my heart) _

He was singing to me. 

_Looking back on the things I've done _

I was trying to be someone 

**She knew it now. I could see it in her eyes. Yes, Mimi…I'm singing to you. **

_Played My Part _

And Kept you in the dark 

I couldn't stand it any longer. I burst into tears watching him, never breaking eye contact. 

_Now let me how you the shape of my heart_

**Mimi…I'm sorry…**

_Show you the shape of my heart_

---------------------------------- 

NO ONE'S POV 

*Hehe…* 

Mimi raced along, not caring about her dress or hair as she raced out the door and hitting the cold night air. 

She had to do this. She had to. Suddenly she made out a figure infront of her and she could almost see the yellow glint of hair. 

"MATT!" She watched as the figure stopped and turned around, once again those blue eyes meeting hers. They stood there, the moon bathing down upon them. 

"That song," Mimi whispered shyly. "You…you were looking at me." Matt nodded his head without saying a word. 

"Then you…you…you were singing to…to…to me?" She stammered out. To her surprise, he nodded again, looking down at the ground. 

"Oh Matt!" She breathed, a tear floating out of her eye. "I…I…you mean…" He turned around and put a single finger to her lips, sending a chill down Mimi's spine. 

"Mimi," he whispered. "You were right. I got mad at you because I thought that you were just trying to keep me away from the person I loved. I didn't believe Tai and Sora were…I can say it…in love. Because I didn't want to believe it. Yet the more I saw of it…the more I realized that you were right. And I realized that you weren't yelling at me, you were trying to help me. You cared." He put his hands on Mimi's shoulders and she could feel a line of tears begin to flow again. 

"And you were right about something else," he continued. "I didn't love her. I thought I loved her because she was easy to love. But what I was feeling wasn't love. And I realized it…when I saw you after you stepped off of that plane." Mimi was shocked. She stared up into Matt's face, surprise glittering in her eyes. 

"I realized that if anyone could help me return from this monster I've become," he whispered, "It would be you." Mimi shook her head. 

"You aren't a monster, Matt," she smiled. "You're just human. Like anyone of us…you have your troubles. But you choose to hide them." 

"I'm so sorry if I hurt you," he whispered shyly. 

"The only thing that hurt me was wondering if you would be okay," she sobbed out, flinging herself into his arms. He wrapped them around her, holding her close. 

"Of course I'll help you, Yamato Ishida," she smiled. "I'll always be by your side. And don't worry about the shape of your heart. I've already seen it. And I love it." She pulled back, a blush on her cheeks. 

"I love you, too," he smiled. And with that he bend down and planted a buterfly kiss on her lips as the moon rose up above them. 

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 yviR='us';yfiEA(0); geovisit();


End file.
